


Ecstasy

by KLLovesBands



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teenage Hormones, along with drugs lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: this is set before jasper got sent to prison when he was just chillin' and getting highalso idk what kind of drug theyre taking i just couldnt think of a name, cool.





	Ecstasy

"Hey, you made it! Me and Monty got this shit yesterday, he's not here yet, but we can start without him." Jasper's voice echoed in the room as soon as you stepped in. You sneaked off to his room pretty often to mess around with him and Monty and the 'herbs' they would steal. He stood from his position on the bed and walked over to the table where the supplies were. You shut the door behind yourself and plopped down on his mattress. His goggles were laying on the table as well, you noticed.

  
"Okay so," he began, "This seems like some strong stuff, so take it easy." He handed it to you.

  
Of course you didn't listen, because in a few minutes you were both giggling and honestly high off your asses. You both laid on his bed, talking about nothing really, but everything at the same time.

  
"This is way different from the last kind, I feel way different." You commented with a smile. You glanced at him. When did he become so attractive? You had always found him attractive, but this time it was different. Everything about him looked _appetizing_. Suddenly, all you could think about was tasting him. His lips. His neck. His-

  
"Dude you're really zoned out." Jasper interuppted your thoughts. You blinked.

  
"Shit, sorry, were you talking?" You spoke. He broke out into laughter, and of course, it was contagious, because you started laughing too.

  
"When's Monty coming?" You said after you two finally calmed down.

  
"He didn't say he just-" You didn't wait for him to finish, instead you readjusted yourself so your legs were on either side of his waist, and you were looking down at him. He swallowed in return and stared up at you. His hands instinctively gripping your waist.

  
"U-Uh Y/N?" He stuttered as you straddled him, he was definitely turned on too, especially because of the view above him.

  
"Sorry, just looked like a better seat." You breathed, leaning in closer to him. You were definitely going to ruin one of your closest friendships, all because of some herb. But honestly, you couldn't care, all you cared about was the sight in front of you. His lips slightly parted, and his eyes locked on yours, as both of you waited for the other to make a move.

  
"Fuck it." You finally broke the silence and attached your lips to his, he didn't waste any time kissing you back. You dug your fingers into Jasper's hair, pulling him as close as possible. His own hands still gripping your hips, rougher this time. He surprised you by slipping his tongue in your mouth, deepening the kiss. You grinded your hips against his, causing him to moan into your mouth, which sent shivers up your spine. You pulled away to breathe, but quickly reattached your lips to his neck. His ragged breathing turned you on even further. Jasper slid his hands under your shirt, and started to undo your bra.

  
"Hey Jasper sorry I'm-" The door opening was enough to cause both of you to jolt up. Monty stared at you both. "Later than usual, but I guess you don't mind, right?"

  
You coughed in response, not exactly sure what to say when your best friend walks in on you having a heated make out session with your other best friend.

  
"Right, I'll be going, but save me some." Monty closed the door behind him and you glanced back at Jasper.

  
"Where were we?" He mumbled before kissing you, and undoing your bra strap in a swift motion.

  
"Smooth, Goggles." You gasped and focused all of your attention back on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any stories about the 100, but I recently started the show and I love it. Also Devon Bostick has been my babe for a while now, so why not? Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
